Heaven Tavern- Tavern Girl
by Lieralolita
Summary: The tavern girl seems to be different from anything Sam and Dean Winchester have seen. After questioning the tavern girl Et, Dean finds himself questioning everything he has ever learned about the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTICE: This story is based off of the hit T.V. show Supernatural. All characters belong to their respective owners.**

People often take for granted their simple, short-lived lives. They forget the simplicity of their day-to-day activities. I can't complain, my life is simple too. But what do I know is, I'm just the tavern girl.

"Tavern girl, get me another beer!" Kevin shouted, still quite intoxicated from hours ago.

"I do have other customers, Kevin." I rushed back to the bar, and tried to grab every available, open, full beer bottle I could.

Kevin reached over and slapped my butt. All of his friends laughed. I turned around and glared at his table of imbibed ass-ociates. He grabbed my pants and tried to pull me toward him.

"Why don't you give me a beer," he drunkenly said as he pulled me closer to him. "And give me a kiss." He whispered in my ear, the sour aroma of beer and peanuts wafted across my face.

"Kevin, go home. You're drunk." I tried to pull away. The men at the table adjacent to Kevin's table rustled uneasily.

"I'll go home when I want to, you bitch- " Kevin gripped my arm tight, I could feel his pulse. One of the men stood and stepped forward.

"Kevin, please let go of me. You're hurting me," I tried jerking away Kevin's grip only grew tighter. The man stepped into Kevin's line of sight.

"Let go of her, now." The man had a gruff, but firm voice. Kevin's grip stiffened.

"What are you going to do about it pretty boy?" Kevin flung my arm away, and stood up.

"Don't disrespect her like that. She's doing her job." The man pointed at me. Kevin got in his face.

"Don't tell me what to do boy." Kevin pushed against the man's chest. The man stood stead fast and refused to budge. Kevin angrily pushed him again. The man grabbed Kevin's arm and flung him onto the table and pinned his arm against his back.

"Don't. Touch. Her. Again," The man gruffly pushed him to the table and released him. Kevin's friends stood and grabbed him. "Leave. Now." The man pointed to the door. My boss Matt rushed over and stood over me.

"What's going on?" Matt's confused and pained look shot toward all of us. "Are you okay? Did Kevin hurt you again?" Matt cautiously looked me over and hugged me. He looked at my knight. "Kevin, get out of my tavern. Now!" The kind man who had helped me looked at the group and shot them a dirty look. All the men hurriedly rushed to the door. The man turned around and looked at me.

"Thanks." I managed, he stared into my eyes. He smiled.

"Are you alright?" He softly touched my shoulder, the man who had accompanied him stood next to him.

"Yes, fine. Thank you," I smiled and looked at his table. "Do you want another beer?" I looked at the two. Matt smiled.

"No, that's alright." The long haired, giant moose-man said.

"Your tab is on the house. Get what ever you'd like." Matt smiled and looked at the two. The shorter one smiled and thanked Matt. I thought Matt was going to kill over. Matt swooned and headed back to the bar.

"Can I get you another beer?" I inquisitively smiled. They both nodded and sat back down. I ran to the bar, grabbed them the best beer we had and set them down on their table. "I'm Et, thanks for saving my ass."

"I'm Jimmy Plant, and this is Robert Page." They both smiled and the large moose- I mean Robert waved.

"Well, if you need anything, just let me know." I smiled and began to walk over to my other tables. Jimmy called me back.

"I do need something. When do you get off work?" He smiled inquisitively.

"In an hour." I smiled, Matt called out to them.

"She's off now!" I turned around to see his huge grin. I smiled in appreciation and turned back to Jimmy.

"I guess I'm off now," I shrugged. I took off my apron. "Do you need to ask me questions or something?" I looked at the two as I folded my apron over my arm. They looked at each other, shooting an accusatory glance at one another.

"How did you...?" Jimmy trailed off.

"You two are cops right? You look like cops…" I nervously looked down.

"Yeah, we are, but how did you know?" Robert looked confused. "We're not in uniform." He looked at his partner.

"Well, the way Mr. Plant moved, it seemed natural, almost like he's done it a million and a half times. So I guess it was just intuition?" I looked at Robert. Jimmy spoke up.

"It's just Jimmy, and we're feds," He smiled and pulled out his badge. Robert mimicked Jimmy and showed me his badge as well. "So, do you want to do this here, or somewhere more private?" His eyes glimmered, he smiled seductively.

I forced myself to regain breath and managed to spit out "m-my house, is just around the corner…w-we can go there." I blushed and watched as they stood. As Jimmy walked by he winked. I blushed harder and walked behind them.

After the short car ride to my house we walked through the door.

"Can I get you anything?" I timidly asked as I set down my coat. I turned around and asked the two. They smiled and shook their heads. I lead them to the couch and we all sat down.

"So, you work at the tavern long?" Jimmy asked as Robert took out a small pad of paper.

"Just over three years." I said smiling as I grasped a mug of warm water. Jimmy looked me over, I shivered.

"Did you know Ted Kelivoski?" Robert asked as he looked up from his notepad. I shook my head.

"Yeah, I knew him. Not well, he was sort of a recluse ya' know?" I sipped from my mug. "Aside from casual conversation we didn't really talk much. He did tip really well though. The last time I saw him he paid me a two hundred dollar tip on a twenty-six, fifty tab. I thought it was really odd." I looked down.

"Wait, he tipped you two hundred dollars?" Jimmy looked astonished.

"Yeah, he was a really sweet guy." I looked at my feet. I looked up just in time to catch Jimmy's probing look.

"Are you sure he just tipped you for being a good waitress?" His look turned serious. I laughed.

"You've been thinking on Kevin's ramblings haven't you?" I laughed as I readjusted. He grumbled a little as he furrowed his brow. "All Ted and I did was talk. He asked me how I was doing, how Matt was doing, and…" I trailed off.

"And?" Robert inquired.

"And, how I was coping with the death of my father. I didn't even think he knew my father." I looked into my mug.

"Your father died recently?" Robert asked. I nodded.

"Two months ago. He was killed in an animal attack," I bit my lip. "Since, Matt has been looking out for me." I looked at the two. Jimmy looked worried.

"Did they say what kind of animal attacked your father?" I looked at him oddly.

"Why would that matter? I thought this was about Ted's death." I furrowed my brows.

"We think they might be connected. Ted was killed by an animal too." Robert said as Jimmy looked at him.

"An animal attacked Ted? That's really hard to believe," I looked at the two. "Especially if you think it's the same animal that attacked my father." I sat back on the couch.

"We think that it was maybe the same type of animal." Jimmy and Robert gave me a cautious look.

"Why are the feds involved then?" I shot an inquisitive look at the two. "Last time I checked, the feds don't care about a Podunk town being attacked by a few animals." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We think that someone is murdering people and making it look like an animal attack," Jimmy finally admitted. "We think your father and Ted might have had something to do with it." Before I could stop myself I blurted out.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! You didn't know either my father, nor did you know Ted," I clamped my hands over my mouth. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound that harsh. I-I just really doubt either of them to have any sort of involvement in criminal activity." I looked down and tensed. The two men stood. Robert's cell phone rang. As he answered it Jimmy looked at me.

"Do you mind if I stay and ask you a few more questions? Or would you rather my associate and I leave?" he reached into his pocket. Robert hung up his phone and looked at Jimmy. Robert whispered something into Jimmy's ear and thanked me for my time and excused himself from my house.

"I guess I don't mind you asking a few more questions." I looked down and blushed.

"If you're not comfortable with me asking you questions just tell me, ok?" He smiled and sat on the love seat.

"Alright. Are you hungry? We've been talking for more than a few hours now," I looked at him as I walked into my kitchen. "I make a mean burger." I smiled and grabbed out the meat from the fridge.

"Sure, since you're offering. That's very kind of you," He smiled and followed me into the kitchen. "So, what did Ted say he did for a living?" He leaned on the counter and curiously watched me prepare the burgers.

"He said he was an investment banker, said he traveled a lot and he wasn't going to be in town for much longer." I stuffed the patties with cheese. Jimmy looked up at me.

"Did he say why he wasn't going to be in town for too much longer?" He looked me over.

"He mentioned something about having to travel across the country to 'seal deals' I thought it was pretty corny." I smiled and set the patties in the frying pan. Jimmy looked as if he were searching some part of his brain for some key piece of information.

"Did he say where he was going to next?" Jimmy looked at me with a look of worry.

"No, But I didn't want to pry. He seemed to like privacy," I finished putting together the burgers and set one on a plate for Jimmy. "Eat up." I smiled and sprinkled chips along one side of his plate.

"Thanks." He smiled and hurriedly bit into the burger. His eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" I smiled as I rested my head on my palm. He nodded as he chewed. I chuckled and munched on a chip.

After dinner I asked if he wanted a beer, he happily accepted one and we chatted off the record.

"I gotta ask, your hair is pretty crazy, do you colour it or something?" He fingered through a few locks of my white hair.

"No, my hair is just naturally white. Has been since I was little, I used to colour it when I was a teenager." I smiled and sipped water.

"So do you have a fiancé?" he made a gesture toward my left hand, where a ring sat on my ring finger.

"No, it's just a class ring;" I smiled "I'm single." I scooted closer to him; the fireplace just wasn't putting out enough heat. He wrapped an arm around me and I relaxed. I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"What?" he asked as he laughed.

"I can't figure you out." I softly said.

"Figure me out?" He asked. I nodded.

"You seem like a nice guy, personable, sweet, charming, and yet you're not married." I motioned to his hand. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I just haven't found the right girl I guess." He stared into the fire for a moment. I could have sworn I saw a flicker of torment in his eyes. I looked down.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude." That flick of unhappiness I had seen was enough to send guilt in shock waves through me. He looked at me.

"You thought you were being rude?" the corner of his lips turned upward. I nodded and looked down.

"You looked like you were in pain. I know that look. You lost someone didn't you?" My chest fell heavy with grief. He looked down likewise.

"Yeah, yeah I did." His mouth stiffened into a straight line, and then he took a swig of beer.

"Sorry." I whispered. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, where are you at? I need you to come pick me up. Call me back as soon as you can." he hung up his phone and looked at me.

"Do you need a ride?" I looked up at him as I moved my hand lower onto his chest.

"No, that's alright. I'm sure he'll call me back," He smiled. "Besides, I like this time were spending together." We smiled at each other for some time. Before we knew it, I had fallen asleep cuddled up next to him, and he protectively wrapped around me.

I woke up to the pop of firewood. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Jimmy was still sleeping next to me. I looked at the clock above the fireplace.

"Three thirty?" I yawned. I looked at Jimmy. "Jimmy, Jimmy wake up." I whispered to him as I gently shook him. He jerked awake. I jumped and almost fell off the couch. He caught me and pulled me on top of him. I blushed as I looked into his eyes. He smirked and kissed me. Butterflies stirred in my stomach, and I could have sworn I was going to cough up monarchs. His lips were warm and inviting. I was surprised at how soft they were. I kissed back, drawn in by his soft touch. I broke off for air. I looked at him; I could feel my cheeks were red and hot. He smiled like he had in the bar and grabbed my butt. I squeaked out an odd noise. He laughed and kissed me again. I welcomed his kiss. He picked me up as he stood. I nervously grabbed onto him, well it was more of a cling than a grab, but who am I kidding? He let me down and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked at him.

"Did you mean to do that?" I managed to exasperatedly ask him.

"Yes, and I mean to do more," He chuckled and kissed me again. "Take me to your lair." He held my hand. I smiled and walked up the stairs with him. We walked into my room and he closed the door. He led me over to the bed and began kissing me. He unbuttoned his shirt. I took over for him as he started to pull my shirt over my head. He pulled down my pants and sat me on the bed. He unbuttoned his pants and brought down the zipper. I blushed as he dropped his trousers. He laid me out on the bed and kissed my neck. I shivered in excitement. He unlatched my bra and pulled it off in one fell stoop*. I nervously grabbed my bare chest. He looked at me.

"What?" His words came out breathy and exasperated. I shook my head and looked down. My face reddened as I looked at his boxer briefs, it was apparent that he was ready. I looked up at him. He kissed me passionately and pulled my hands from my chest and laced his fingers in mine. We sat there enjoying the moment for quite some time. He pulled my panties off and did away with his beefy Hanes. He kissed me softly as we enjoyed our time together.

After what seemed like hours, he arched his back one last time and thrusted his hips into mine. We shook and settled. He kissed me softly as I brushed a bead of sweat from his forehead. He smiled and lay next to me. I nestled myself close to him and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beat rapidly. It slowed to a steady beat. He caressed my back and I fell asleep.

*one fell stoop is old Edwardian English, this is the correct saying akin to "one fowl swoop" or "one foul swoop"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I woke with a startle. I looked around my bedroom to find that Jimmy was no where to be found. I can't say that it was all too surprising. I looked at my alarm clock.

"Shit," I looked on my night stand and grabbed my phone. I dialed Matt's number as I curled my knees to my chest. Matt picked up his phone with a gruff hello. "Matt?"

"Yes?" He huskily replied.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked. He sounded like shit.

"Yeah, I'm just swamped. Where are you at?" I could hear the clatter of dishes hitting one another; it was the sound of a tray full of plates being brought to a customer.

"I'm at home; I'm really sorry Matt. I didn't know my alarm went off, and just…a lot of things happened last night," I bit my lip. The clatter of glasses was silenced. I could hear cars going by. "Matt?"

"Yeah, I'm here." I could hear him take in a deep breath. I nervously tugged at my toes.

"Are you mad?" I sheepishly asked.

"No, I was just worried. Are you coming in today?" I imagined him rubbing his forehead in a fit of frustration, and him giving me the probing older brother look.

"Yeah, I can come in. Hell maybe I'll even tell you about last night." I smiled. He grunted an agreement that sounded more like a noise that would come from an angry child than one from a grown man. I hung up the phone whilst flipping the covers off of myself. I haphazardly got dressed in my work attire. I snatched my keys off my dresser and headed for my car.

Just as I pulled into my parking spot I caught sight of Jimmy, sitting in a black '67 impala with his partner just out of eyeshot. I got out of my car and walked over. I smiled and lightly tapped on the window. Jimmy jumped.

"Howdy there stranger." I smiled. He looked at me with a forged smile on his face.

"Hey…_you_?" He stretched out the words.

"What, did you forget my name?" I laughed; he didn't seem quite so amused. His partner Robert leaned forward to look at me.

"Get in the car, now." Robert commanded. His harsh comment sent me back.

"Did I do something Robert?" I gave him an innocent look as he stepped out of the car. He had an angry look strewn across his face. He walked toward me, he looked aggressive and pissed. I took a step back. "Did I do something?" I asked again. Jimmy got out of the car as well. They both started toward me, something inside me feared what was going to happen. I turned, and without any thought I ran. I ran as fast as I could into the tavern where Matt was catering to customers at the bar. I jumped over the bar and landed almost in Matt's lap. I huddled near the ground close to his feet. He looked down at me with a look of worry in his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing?" he whispered frantically.

"Jimmy and Robert were chasing me. I have no idea why, and they wanted me to get into their car, and I just ran and I wasn't thinking and I don't know what to do Matt, please just help me." I frantically tried to hide. Matt walked with me. He grabbed me as we entered the back room and looked me in the eye.

"What did you do Et?" Worry covered his face. I looked down. "What did you do Et?" he shook me, his voice grew louder. I looked up at him.

"I don't know! Last night Jimmy and I were having a great time, and now he's trying to catch me. I honestly have no idea why they're after me!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Jimmy and Robert busted through the door.

"Step away from her." Robert commanded, both he and Jimmy had guns in their hands. Matt looked at them.

"No." For the first time I saw something that I never thought I would in Matt's eyes. Hate. Matt stood in front of me guarding me with his body. Robert and Jimmy stepped forward.

"Move!" Jimmy yelled, Robert pointed his gun at Matt. Matt stood, still determined to protect me. I grabbed onto Matt's shirt. I gently tugged on it.

"Matt, maybe I should go with them." I timidly looked around his shoulder. Robert pointed his gun at me.

"No." Matt grunted. Robert took a step closer. Mat stiffened and jutted his chest out in a protective manner.

"Dean, it attacked again." A man who had appeared spoke out. I didn't see him enter; I was more concerned with the gun pointed at my face. I looked at him. He had a worn khaki, calf length trench coat on. His tie was backward and he looked like he hadn't shaved in over a week. He looked at me. I hid behind Matt. "What are you doing?" he asked as he looked at Jimmy and Robert.

"We're hunting Cas." Jimmy shouted as the one he named as Cas stepped toward me. Matt looked at the man and then relaxed.

"Castiel?" Matt asked. The man looked at Matt. A perplexed look riddled his features.

"Mathieu?" The man asked. Matt smiled warmly. He stepped forward and the two hugged.

"Castiel, I thought I'd never see you again." Matt chimed. Jimmy and Robert looked as confused as I was.

"Cas what is going on?" Jimmy asked. Cas looked at him.

"This is one of my brothers Dean." Cas looked at Jimmy.

"Who's Dean?" I looked at them both. "Matt what's going on?!" I pulled on Matt's shirt. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Castiel, this is my 'sister' Et." He smiled and pulled me to his front. I grasped tight on to Matt's arm. Castiel looked at me.

"Hello." He stated, from what I could tell he didn't speak normally, he seemed to be void of emotions (or something along those lines). He stepped toward Jimmy and Robert. Jimmy put his gun in his pants.

"Cas, what do you mean 'she's not the one were hunting'?" Jimmy asked. Robert cautiously put his gun away. Cas looked at the two.

"You're hunting a Ghoul, Dean. She is not a Ghoul." Cas looked at Jimmy.

"Wait, you thought I was a _what, _Jimmy?" I asked angrily. Jimmy looked at me with some sort of sympathy. Cas looked at me.

"Jimmy? Who is Jimmy?" Cas looked at us both. Jimmy sighed.

"I'm Jimmy, Cas. I was supposed to be undercover." Jimmy looked at Cas. Cas cocked his head to the left.

"Oh," Cas said plainly. "Well then, are you done being undercover, or should I call you Jimmy?" He looked at Jimmy and narrowed his eyes.

"Dean, Cas." He gave Cas a dirty look. Cas looked at Matt.

"So, your real name is Dean?" I piped up from behind Matt's arms. I huddled back into Matt after he looked at me. He sighed.

"Yeah, my real name is Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." He gestured to his brother.

"Oh," I whispered. I looked down. Matt hugged me tightly. Suddenly something crashed through the dock door. Crates and boxes that had been stacked high to the ceiling were now scattered along the ground. Dean and Sam grabbed their guns.

"What in the hell was that?" Dean spouted. Cas looked at the pile of crates.

"It's the ghoul." Cas said. Dean and Sam edged toward the pile. A loud shriek came from beneath it. The two jumped back. A small figure emerged from under the crates. I realized who it was.

"Lilah?" I shrieked. She moved forward. Dean looked at me.

"Lilah?" He repeated. I nodded. "You mean like the mayors daughter, Lilah?" He shouted. I nodded again. He pointed his gun at her head. I jumped toward him.

"You can't hurt her!" I yelled. Dean looked at me with a weird look.

"What do you mean I can't hurt her?" He yelled. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I rushed to his side.

"She's not normal Dean," I grabbed his shirt. "Dean, please…just let her go." I pleaded. Matt and Cas looked over at me. Dean looked at me with an awkward gaze.

"You don't say that she's not normal!" He snapped. I sarcastically looked at him.

"She's not just what ever you said she is Dean, she's odd. She's different." I pleaded to him. He lowered his gun a fraction.

"What do you say we do then?" He looked at me. I shrugged. We both looked at her.

"Funny you figured me out girl. I can't wait to eat you; the smart ones always taste the best," She gave a sly smirk before darting toward Dean. I jumped in front of him to deflect her. She hit me like a car. She knocked me backward onto the floor. She tried pinning my arms down to the ground. I grabbed her arms and broke them. She wailed and screamed out in pain. I flipped her off of me and sat on her. "Get off of me girl!" she spat. I laughed.

"Play nicely and I will," I hit her jaw and knocked her teeth together. I could feel she bit her tongue. She hissed and tried kicking. "Kick all you want, I'm not letting go." I retorted. Dean rushed over to me. Sam held her legs down and dean got me off of her.

"Are you insane?" Dean whispered he held my arms. I gave him a cautious look. Sam called over to him. He went to his brother's side and tied the girl up. Sam gagged her and took her out to his car. Dean stood up and looked at me. "You could have died you know that?" He angrily asked.

"Yes, but so could've you." I spat back. He grabbed my arms. He looked me square in the eyes.

"Don't you dare do that to me again." He hugged me tightly. I hugged him back. After he let me go I looked at the door.

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked. He looked at his brother.

"Do you want me to sugar coat it?" He looked back to me. I shook my head no. "We're going to kill her." He looked at Sam. I looked down.

"Oh," I whispered. I looked into his eyes. "What happened to her, the real her I mean?" I looked back to Sam. Dean sighed.

"She's dead." He looked at his brother who in turn looked down.

"Oh." I managed. Cas looked at Matt.

"We need to talk Mathieu." Cas gave Matt a stern look. Matt nodded. He looked at me with a sympathetic glance.

"Are you going to be ok Et?" He sweetly asked. I nodded and looked at Dean.

"Are you going to at least tell me the full story Dean?" I looked into his blue-green eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, I can do that." Sam rolled his eyes. I looked at Sam.

"Do you two want to come over for dinner later, after you take care of her I mean?" I smiled and looked at Sam. His face reddened as he nodded. I smiled even wider and looked at Dean. "So 6:30 it is then?" I bounced. They both agreed, Sam waved bye to Matt and Cas as he walked out of the storage room. Dean looked at me.

"I'll call you when were done okay?" The corners of his mouth turned upward slightly.

"Okay." I smiled warmly. I bit my lip. He reached down and kissed me. I kissed him back, and we hugged as we parted ways.

I walked back to my car. I smiled at the boys and waved as I got in. I started her up and left the parking lot.

I showered as soon as I got back to my house. The hot water felt nice, my muscles ached. I toweled off and walked into my room. I found my favorite shirt in my drawer and slipped it on. I brushed out my hair and plaited it. I walked down to my kitchen and looked at the clock.

"Hmm," I murmured as I dialed Dean's number. _I should probably change that to Dean_. I thought as I chuckled. Dean picked up.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey, when are you guys gonna get here?" I looked at my counter. I heard him sigh as if he had forgotten we had a date.

"Shit, I'm sorry. We'll be there soon ok?" I looked up.

"Okay," I disappointedly responded. I hung up the phone and walked to my fridge. I opened it up to look inside. I caught the reflection of Cas in one of the drawers. I jumped and turned around. "Jesus!" I tried to catch my breath. Cas gave me a sideways glance.

"No, I am not my father." He said as he squinted. I face palmed.

"What are you doing here Cas, and how did you get into my house?" I looked at him as I put my hands on my hips. He walked forward.

"I am an angel of the Lord," He plainly stated "I wanted to talk to you." He looked at me; he had a sweet look to him.

"Okay?" I stretched out my answer. He looked at me with sympathy. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I crossed my arms over my chest inquisitively. He smiled sheepishly.

"So, you are in the care of Mathieu?" He looked at my counter and touched it.

"Not exactly, Why?" I looked at him and squinted. "What are you implying?" I walked over to him. He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just wondered how you knew him." He looked up at me. I didn't like how he was staring at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I spat. He looked down.

"Do you know what you are?" His eyes darted to me.

"Uh? Human?" I looked at him. A confused look spread across his face.

"He didn't tell you?" I looked at him with just as a confused look as he was giving me.

"Tell me what?" I asked. He smirked. Car doors slammed. We heard footsteps on the porch. We looked to the front door as it opened. Dean smiled as he entered. When I went back to look at Cas, and he was gone. I looked at Dean. "Your friend is weird as hell." I nervously laughed. He gave me a sideways glance.

"Who?" He looked around.

"Cas, he just showed up asking weird ass questions and left." I looked at him. He squinted.

"Cas was here?" he looked at me inquisitively. I nodded.

"He just left, vanished." I looked around. Dean walked over and hugged me.

"Oh, well then. What's for dinner?" He asked as he saw Sam enter the house.

"Steak and potatoes," I smiled. "Is that okay?" I looked at them. Sam smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great." They sat down at the table and waited as I cooked.

After dinner we sat talking. My phone rang, it was my sister Kyra.

"Hey Kyra, What's up?" I smiled. Dean gave me a funny look as he mouthed 'who is it?'. I laughed and heard her ask me a question.

"What are you up to?" She rustled with something. I looked around the room as I replied.

"I just got done eating dinner. What about you?" I looked at Dean who was still making awkward faces as he ate steak. Sam looked at him with a mix of horror and laughter. I chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at the two and continued looking around.

"I have a couple friends over." I smiled. She got quiet for a moment.

"Is Matty there?" She sounded concerned. I looked down.

"No, his brother is in town I guess." I sighed. She got quiet again.

"Are they men?" Her words had acid strewn in them. I laughed.

"Yes, though they're acting like five year olds right about now." I looked back at the two. They stopped and looked up at me. I laughed even harder. She clicked her tongue.

"Uh huh._ Friends_. Right." I looked at Dean.

"Yeah," I blankly stated. He smiled at me. "When are you going to come visit me?" I looked at my feet. She paused a moment and replied.

"Soon, I promise. Work sucks right now. I'll try to come see you as soon as I can." She sounded angry. I looked at the boys who had resumed goofing off. I smiled.

"Okay, I want you to meet my friends; I think you'll like them," I looked at my door. "Matty misses you, ya know." I looked down. She sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you when I'm on my way." We said our goodbyes and hung up. I looked at Dean and Sam.

"So, did you like dinner?" I smiled. Both nodded and smiled. Dean looked at me with a stern look. I cocked my head.

"Do you have any pie?" He asked. I looked at him blankly for a moment and began to laugh.

"Yeah, I've got pie. Let me get it," I smiled and walked to my fridge. I pulled out a cherry pie and sliced into it. I dished out a piece and gave it to Dean. I looked at Sam. "Would you like a piece?" I smiled. He looked at me with surprise. He nodded and I dished out another piece. We sat there for some time eating pie and talking about our day.

Sam sat on the couch as we watched a black and white movie. I cuddled up next to Dean as we watched. I looked over to Sam, who had passed out some time ago. He blissfully snored away. I laughed. Dean looked down at me and smiled. I reached up and kissed him. He looked at me with a look of surprise. I smiled.

"What?" I laughed. He smiled and kissed me again.

"Nothing," He whispered. "Why don't we leave him to sleep and go upstairs?" I looked at him; his eyes sparkled. I smiled and kissed him again.

As we got into the bedroom, we began kissing furiously. He took off my shirt and kissed my chest. I swooned with excitement. We undressed and laid in the bed. I gingerly kissed him as he rubbed my back. As our lips parted he smiled at me.

"I missed this." He whispered as he swept a strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled and kissed him.

"I missed this too." I looked into his eyes. He kissed my forehead and I laid down next to him. We curled up together and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who would want to be with you? You're a freak!" Dean spat, his words more corrosive than acid. Sam chimed in,

"Why didn't we kill you when we had the chance?" They stepped toward me, cornering me like an alley cat. Their words cut though. Dean looked me over,

"You're a monster, I'd never love you." He sneered as his glare rose. Cas grabbed me from behind suddenly, his hands burned into my skin.

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. I wiped the hair that had been sweat-soaked from my slick skin. Cautiously, I looked over at Dean, who looked so blissful. His dreams occupied his thoughts, and was ill aware of the horrors that I had just felt. I slowed my rapid breathing and touched his face gently. I gazed over his strong jaw, relaxed lips, and flaring nostrils that expanded with each of his breaths. His eyes (if not for them being closed) would have shown the signs of aging, by means of small crow's feet, that peaked out from the outer corners of his green eyes. The scars from battles and shaves lost, along with permanent frown lines, lay relaxed on his face. Even while he slept, even with his scars, I found him perfect. I brushed a light kiss on his lower cheek before getting up to retreat to the dark bathroom. I shut the door tight, closing myself into the dark room. I reached to the wall and rested my hand on the light switch. I flicked the light on, and found myself glaring with hatred back at the person in the mirror. Me. Just a moment later, I caught sight of cas standing behind me. I jumped as I spun around. He looked me in the eyes, and then down to my hands.

"I hardly think a toothbrush will harm me."

Confused, I looked down to my clenched fist. My white and purple toothbrush protruded from my fingers, it's blue bristles less than menacing. I stumbled over an apology as I set it back on the counter.

"W – What are you doing here?" Nervously, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Your sister is on her way." I scoffed as he sternly spoke. I rolled my eyes and he was gone.

"Nice, " I sarcastically snorted. I turned back to the mirror. I searched my features for the answers of my dreams that were alluding me. "What in the hell was that about." I dropped my head and exhaled. I gently opened the door and nearly screamed. Dean looked at me and grabbed my arm to make sure I didn't fall.

"Woah, woah, woah. Et, are you ok?" He pulled me close to him and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight. I buried my face in his bare chest, and felt he warmth of his back on my fingers. He gently held me firm while resting his head on mine. "Are you ok?" For a long moment, we stood, silent. Slowly, I looked up at him. His features hardened at my expression of worry.

"Do you..." I stumbled over my words and fought back the tears that stung my eyes. He looked into my eyes and leaned in to kiss me. He stopped short of my lips, his breath tickled my lips.

"I do." He gently kissed me and held me tight. Relief washed over me. Our kiss was cut short by a loud, abrupt knock on the front door.

"That's probably my sister," We stayed close, not wanting to move. I slid my hands along his ribs to his chest."I'm gonna go get that," I gave him a kiss as I brushed past him. I ran down the stairs. As I wrapped my fingers around the door knob, she hit it again. "Hang on!" I opened the door as she fell into my arms. "God damn!" I said as she crashed into my arms, she looked up at me.

"Sorry." She smiled as she showed me her leg. My eyes widened.

"What in the hell did you do?!" I tried to carry her to my couch just a few feet away. Dean came down the stairs and helped me. She sat down on the couch and propped up her leg for me to look at. Her leg had bled all over my floor, but I hadn't noticed until Dean had said something. It looked like an enormous dog had bitten down into her leg. I bit my lip as i removed the pant particles that were in her wound. I looked up at Dean, "Go get my medical kit from the upstairs bathroom." I gave him a stern look as he nodded. He high-tailed it up the stairs, we heard his feet thump on the floor above. I looked at my sister. "What did you do Kyra?" she looked down and didn't seem to care that I asked her a question. "Kyra!" I yelled. She winced and looked up at me. Tears welled in my eyes once again. Her look softened as she gave a pathetic smile.

"Don't worry about it," She looked me in the eyes. "I'm fine, I just need a band-aid." I frowned, her sarcastic, blatant disregard for her serious injuries irritated me, and she knew it. She saw the anger rising in my eyes and sighed.

"What did you do?" I looked down at her leg, Dean returned with the kit. He opened it for me and slid it to my side. I grabbed gauze, medical tape, and alcohol. "Dean, go get me a damp towel please." I readied the gauze and medical tape, Dean came running back to my side with a damp dish-towel. I wiped her wound with a little more aggression than what was needed and she whimpered. I grabbed the tweezers that were in the kit and began picking out what looked like parts of teeth from her leg. I hadn't realized before the extent of some of the wounds she had.

"Ow." She barked. I looked up at her and gave her a dirty look. She closed her mouth and went back to looking at her leg.

"I have to seal some of the wounds." She looked at me once again.

"Ok? So?-" I cut her off,

"With stitches." Her eyes widened.

"No, none of the teeth went that far in!" She looked worried, I began threading the swaged needle, I stuck the suture thread through the back end. I concentrated on the needle. She whimpered.

"Yes, they did go 'that far in'," Finally, I looked up at her. I finished threading the needle and began suturing her wounds closed. She winced and grabbed hold of the couch arm. Dean went to her side and offered her his hand. She gladly took it and from the sound of his groans, was holding rather tight. I finished as fast as I could have, and lightly dabbed the sutured areas with the damp cloth and gauzed her leg. After finishing, she took in a deep breath. "Okay, you're done," I wiped my hands with the least bloody part of the cloth and looked up at my sister. I dried my hands on my pants and rummaged through my medical kit. I found a few pain killers left in a bottle. I handed them to her, in return she shook her head. "Take them."

She shook her head. I angrily growled at her. "Take them!" I yelled. she winced and took the bottle. I began cleaning the used needle with the alcohol. Dean looked at her. I looked up in time to see him giving her a probing look. I stood up, "I'm going to go wash my hands." I walked from the room and into the bathroom just around the corner. I slammed the door closed and began to cry.


	4. Matty's Sexuality Poll

Okay, so I've decided that my readers should determine the sexuality of one of my characters. I've been dragging my feet when it came to giving Matty a specific sexuality, because I don't really know what would be the best. It is your option, as a reader, to choose what his sexuality will be. This will be an important role in the up coming chapter, so choose quickly, and the new chapter will be out. It doesn't really matter to me what his sexuality is, I wanted to know what you thought. Keep in mind that you only get two choices as to his sexuality, he is an angel(fallen) and he does not, as of yet have a fun deciding Matty's fate, help out the story, and voice your opinion! Thanks,

-Lieralolita

P.S. The sooner you choose, the sooner you find out what happens next, so respond quickly. The Poll will end May 15, 2013 so you only have a few weeks to decide.


	5. Comments please?

Hey! I was just looking into my stats and records for Heavens tavern, and noticed that my readers don't get enough attention. If you read my story, and like it, please leave comments, reviews, and tell me what you think. If you message me I'll make sure to read it and reply as fast as possible. thanks for your support and your views!

Liera


End file.
